Torn
by RockMySox
Summary: SLASH:stankyle,christophekyle. Christophe had returned to South Park and is in a relationship with Kyle. Stan moved 3 years ago, but when he comes back, Kyle's life becomes more complicated than ever. R&R Please
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yep, this is my new story. I changed the pairings around from the original idea I had. The boys are 17 and Christophe is 18. There is a completely unessicary sex scene in this chapter. But its not graphic or anything.

Stan sat in the car, silently looking out the window. When he was 14, his whole life was screwed up because his parents were making him move to California with them. His parents wanted to escape the redneck town of South Park, but now they were going back. No one was able to adjust to California after they spent their whole lives in the mountains.

While in California, Stan had accepted the fact that he was gay. He had several boyfriends over the years, but none of them was the right one for him. Stan sighed as he saw the sign that read 'South Park' as they drove into the town. He was nervous about seeing his friends again, especially Kyle. He wondered how they had changed, if they changed at all.

Moans of pleasure could be heard from the bedroom of Kyle Broflovski. (a/n-I could never figure out how to spell his last name correctly) Kyle and his boyfriend, Christophe, were rolling around in bed, tangled in blankets, kissing passionately. Christophe had came back to South Park almost a year ago and Kyle immediately fell in love. They were together ever since.

The next day, Stan slowly walked to the bus stop, unsure of how his friends would react when they saw him. He wondered if they had forgotten all about him and moved on. Stan approached the bus stop. It was just as he remembered it. He looked around. Kenny wasn't wearing a hood anymore and Cartman had never lost any weight. Kyle still looked the same. He still had that green hat, which wasn't doing a good job in covering his red curls. But what shocked Stan was the dark haired boy holding Kyle lovingly in his arms. Stan finally spoke up, "Hey dudes."

So this was kinda the introduction to the story. The chapters will be longer than this. If I get good reviews, I will update.

-PoisonCherry69


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: yup, I finally got around to updating this. I've been preoccupied with school and other pointless crap. Thanks to all my reviewers! Here's chapter 2. Merry Chistmahanukwanzika!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, Stan, I haven't seen you in so long," Kyle said, still not letting go of Christophe.

"Where have you been for the past three years?" Kenny asked.

"California," Stan replied simply. "But I'm staying in South Park from now on."

"So, um, Stan, how come you stopped answering my letters?" Kyle confronted his best friend, or at least he hoped he and Stan would still remain best friends.

"Sorry, life hasn't really been easy for me," Stan said looking to his side. "I'll explain everything to you later."

Christophe, who had remained unusually quiet the whole time, cleared his throat loudly, reminding everyone he was still there.

"Stan, this is Christophe, remember? From the war back when we were kids?" Kyle said. It was all coming back to Stan now. "And he's my, well, boyfriend," Kyle added, blushing slightly.

"Oh, um, good for you, Kyle," was all Stan could say.

"Nice seeing you again," Chistophe said, taking a long drag from his cigarette. Stan just politely smiled. He was still getting over what had just happened. The bus pulled up and Stan followed Kyle and Christophe on, with Cartman right behind him.

"God, you are such a fag, Stan," Cartman whispered in Stan's ear. "You're so jealous of Kyle and that French fuck toy he's got."

Stan's blue eyes widened. It was like Cartman could see right through him. The boy turned around to defend himself.

"I am not fatass," Stan snapped back. Cartman just sighed and shook his head. The bus ride was unusually quiet, or so it seemed to Stan. He sat next to Kenny, with Cartman in front of them, and Kyle and Chirstophe across from them. The couple seemed to be in their own little world, with no concern for what happened around them. Stan found himself starring at them, but quickly turned away, trying to think of anything but Kyle. He deathly wanted to tell Kyle he was gay as well, but he didn't know when he could talk to Kyle alone. Stan had planned to tell Kyle everything that happened to him and try to rebuild their friendship, but he could tell that Kyle's relationship with Christophe was going to create a problem.

"Stan? Are you okay?" Kenny asked, interrupting Stan's thoughts.

"Yeah…I'm fine."

In school, Kyle was in most of Stan's classes. Stan didn't know if this was a good thing or not. He found it increasingly hard to concentrate on his studies. All day his mind wandered off, he kept thinking about the redhead that was sitting next to him. He thought about how curly his hair was and how sweet and innocent Kyle looked. Stan snapped out of his little daydreaming when he felt Kyle elbow him. Stan looked up to see his teacher glaring at him and he quickly got back to his work. To Stan's relief, the bell rang soon after and he quickly got up and headed to his next class. Thinking that Kyle had surely had noticed that he was starring at him the whole time. Kyle caught up with him though.

"Dude, what's the rush?" Kyle asked.

"Oh nothing, I just didn't want to be late," Stan lied. Kyle just rolled his eyes. They walked through the crowed hallways in silence for a while until Stan finally spoke up.

"Hey, I was wondering," he began, "do you want to do something later? Like just you and me?"

"Sure," Kyle said with a smile. "Is after school good for you?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Stan said before the two departed into separate classrooms. It was then Stan realized that he might have just made the biggest mistake of his life. So maybe he really did have feelings for Kyle. But he didn't know how he would keep his feelings under control. Especially when they would be alone…together…just the two of them. Stan mentally slapped himself for thinking things like that, being reminded that Kyle had a boyfriend and there was no way he could change that. Or maybe he really didn't like Kyle. Maybe it was that he was lonely and needed someone. Stan hoped that was the truth, he didn't want to make things more complicated than they could become.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------

Review! The chapters will get longer than this and I don't know when the next chapter will be posted hopefully soon.

_PoisonCherry69_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter would have been up sooner, but I'm lazy. This chapter is longer than the last two. R&R and I will update.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stan waited for Kyle behind the school building. He didn't know what they would do, or were they would go, but that didn't matter. He just wanted things to be like they were three years ago.

Meanwhile, Kyle walked out of the front doors, planning to meet Stan, but he couldn't do that without being stopped by Christophe.

"And where are _you _going?" his boyfriend asked.

"Well I was going to meet Stan after school," Kyle replied.

"Oh really?" Christophe said, raising an eyebrow.

"Is that a problem or something?"

"To be honest, yes. I don't know why, but I don't like Stan. There is just something about him that I don't trust."

"Well, he's like my best friend," Kyle said. Christophe moved closer and put an arm around Kyle.

"Come back to my house afterwards, kay?"

"Okay," Kyle said with no other questioning. The two shared a tender kiss before going their separate ways. Kyle went to the back of the school to find Stan leaned against the wall, with a lit cigarette in his mouth.

"Hey," Kyle said. Stan quickly put the cigarette out. "Since when did you start smoking?"

"Since…a couple months ago, I guess," Stan replied.

"Oh." They said nothing for a while.

"Well I was expecting you to give a big speech on how millions of people are killed by smoking each year or something" Stan asked. Kyle gave him a look. "Oh I dunno, it just seems like something you would do." Stan said, blushing slightly in embarrassment. The redhead chuckled.

"Yeah, well since Christophe refuses to quit, it doesn't bug me so much."

"So how long have you two been together?" Stan asked.

"About two years, I think," Kyle said. Stan nodded as they began walking down the street, towards Kyle's house.

"So how's life been for you Stan?"

"Um, okay I guess," Stan said.

"What do you mean by okay?" Kyle asked, sensing the saddened tone in Stan's voice.

"Well, my dad got fired from is job, and that's why we moved back here and Shelly is pregnant. California was nice, but something was missing. I was probably really homesick, so most of the time I was really depressed. And I missed you…a lot."

"I missed you too," Kyle said as they stood in front of Kyle's house. "And that really sucks about, well, everything."

"But there is a particular reason why I wanted to talk to you," Stan said nervously.

"And what's the reason?"

"Well I'm gay and I've known for at least a year and a half," Stan murmured. "Since you're my best friend, I'd just thought I'd let you know."

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah," Stan looked up, his eyes fixed on Kyle's. "But there is nothing different between us, right?"

"No, of course not. I don't know anyone else who is gay besides Christophe," Kyle said. Stan smiled slightly.

"It feels better to get that off my chest," Stan said. Kyle laughed nervously. "It was good talking to you again Stan."

"Good talking to you, too," Stan said, taking a few steps closer to Kyle. The redhead glanced at his watch.

"Oh, it's late I got to go."

"Yeah," Stan replied." I'll, uh, see you tomorrow."

"Okay" Kyle smiled softly, and before he knew it, he felt Stan's lips on his in a short, sweet kiss. After a few moments, Stan pulled away, blushing, and before anything else could be said, Stan ran in the other direction toward his home, leaving Kyle in shock. The redhead blinked for a few times, coming back into reality.

"Oh my god, did that just happen?" Kyle took a deep breath. He was completely confused.

"I have to go talk to Christophe," he decided. As it was beginning to get dark, Kyle made his way to his boyfriend's house. He rang the doorbell, grateful to see Christophe's face on the other side. Kyle greeted Christophe with a loving embrace and a kiss. Kyle sighed, still in Christophe's arms. "I have to tell you something." Kyle knew he had to tell his boyfriend, or the guilt would get to him.

"And I have to tell you something," Christophe said. They walked inside and sat on the couch. Christophe took Kyle's hands in his.

"Kyle, well, what I wanted to tell you is that I'm moving back to France, and I want you to come with me."

Kyle's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?" The other boy nodded. "How long are you going for?"

"Forever," Christophe replied. "But my family will take good care of you. Please, Kyle, if you don't go, I'll never see you again."

Kyle rested his forehead against Christophe's.

"I love you, I really do, but…I'm going to have to think about it. My mother isn't all too thrilled about us, and…I just really need sometime to think," Kyle said. This was not what he needed right now.

"Okay," Christophe said. They kiss.

"I guess this is not the best time to bring up the fact that Stan kissed me today," Kyle said.

"What?!" Christophe exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah, but it was short and I didn't kiss him back. I can understand if you're mad."

Christophe looked at his boyfriend, who looked scared and confused.

"No, I'm not mad, but I want you to stay away from him."

"I will," Kyle said, tears filling his eyes. "I should go, I'll see you later."

"Okay, and think about the whole you-going-to-France-with -me thing." Kyle nodded before walking out the door. He was going to find it hard to stay away from Stan, he didn't even know if it was possible.

Stan paced back and forth in his living room. "God, I can't believe I did that, what was I thinking?! He probably hates me now. But I do love him. I have to see him again, just to straighten everything out." And with that Stan grabbed his coat and ran out the door.

Kyle reached his home just before it started to rain. That night, Kyle lay on his bed, recalling the past events. He loved Christophe to death, but he couldn't stop thinking about Stan and that kiss. He actually, almost liked the kiss and yearned for more. He couldn't break up with Christophe, not now, especially when he wanted to go to France, but Stan seemed so much more understanding and needy. Kyle's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing. When Kyle opened it, he saw Stan, standing there in the pouring rain.

"Stan…what are you doing here?" Kyle asked in shock.

"I'm sorry Kyle, for what I did earlier. I really do love you, but since you're with Christophe, there can be nothing between us. I'm not asking for your sympathy, only for you forgiveness."

Kyle didn't know what to do, he just stood there, with wide eyes. He noticed Stan's tears blending in with the rain. He wanted to tell Stan everything was going to be alright, but instead, without thinking, he embraced Stan, never wanting to let go. They stood there for a while, before Kyle led Stan inside. He put Stan on his couch. The black haired boy looked emotionally exhausted. Kyle went to get a blanket for Stan, and when he came back, Stan was peacefully sleeping on the couch. Kyle smiled, thinking about how cute Stan looked when he was asleep. He threw the blanket over Stan. At that moment all of Kyle's problems seemed to disappear. He gently caressed Stan's cheek. His mind was spinning. Going to France would be good for his relationship with Christophe, but it would fuck up things with Stan. Or maybe there was nothing between him and Stan. But Kyle couldn't be sure, especially because of what had just happened. Kyle sighed as he sat in the arm chair across form the couch where Stan slept. Before he knew it, he found himself drifting off to sleep.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To Be Continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:_ Much thanks goes out to my reviewers. You guys make me feel special. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunlight shone through the living room window, were the two boys slept. Kyle's green eyes slowly crept open. The redhead yawned, wiping the sleep from his eyes. He walked toward the kitchen to check the time. The clock read 10 A.M. He wasn't going to school, Kyle had too much on his mind. From the kitchen, he walked to the bathroom. When he came back, Stan had woken up. Kyle walked over and sat next to Stan.

"Hey, did you sleep well?" Kyle said with a warm smile.

"Yeah," Stan said, smiling back.

"Um, Stan, about last night, I-"

"No, Kyle, don't explain. I know you were just trying to make me feel better, I understand."

"That's not it. When you kissed me, I felt something…I mean, I liked it," Kyle explained.

"Really?"

"Yeah…" Kyle's thoughts and feelings for Christophe were pushed out of his mind when Stan was there.

"Do you want to try it again?" Kyle asked shyly. "This kiss I mean."

"Yes," Stan answered back. They leaned in and their lips met. Stan breathed in Kyle's spicy aroma. Kyle bit down softly on Stan's lower lip and Stan allowed him to dominate the kiss. They fell back on the sofa, kissing passionately, with their legs tangled together. Stan's hands slowly made their way up Kyle's shirt, touching the boy's warm, smooth skin. Kyle gasped, breaking the kiss, much to Stan's disappointment.

"Sorry, was that bad or something?"

"No, Stan, its not you…its me," Kyle climbed off Stan.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Well, it's Christophe."

"Oh, I thought you would have broken up with him," Stan said a little disappointed.

"Sorry, I didn't, but that's not the problem. He wants me to go live in France with him," Kyle said.

"What? Are you going?"

"I don't know," Kyle replied.

"So the kiss meant nothing to you?"

"I don't know, Stan, I just don't know," Kyle said. "Look, maybe you should go, I need sometime to think."

Stan nodded, got up, and left, without so much as a goodbye.

Kyle felt like he betrayed Christophe, and he had. How could he cheat on him like that? And when he saw Christophe again, his boyfriend would be able to tell he had been with Stan. Kyle didn't know how, but Christophe could just sense it. Kyle knew how to make things right. He had to go to France. Kyle picked up the phone and dialed his boyfriend's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Kyle."

"Hello, love," Christophe said. Kyle could just see him smiling on the other line.

"I called to tell you that I have decided to go to France with you."

"Oh Kyle, this is great!"

"I know, I know," Kyle said, but he couldn't help feeling that it wasn't all that great.

"We're leaving in four days," Christophe said. "And why weren't you in school today?"

"I was, um, sick," Kyle said, knowing perfectly well that Christophe knew that was a lie.

"Oh really? Because you don't sound sick."

"Okay, I was kinda with Stan, but I just wanted to explain to him that I don't have feelings for him," Kyle said, it was, in a way, the truth.

"I see."

"I have to go now, I'll see you later," Kyle said before hanging up. The only thing he had to do now was tell Stan and it wasn't going to be easy. He decided it would be easier to walk to Stan's house so he could tell Stan face to face, before he would never see him again. The thought of that scared Kyle, maybe even more than loosing Christophe.

To Kyle's surprise, Stan was sitting on the step outside his house, with his head in his hands.

"Stan, what the hell are you doing out here? It's freezing."

"Oh Kyle, why are you here?" Stan questioned.

"I've come to say goodbye," Kyle said.

"Wait, where are you going?" Stan asked.

"I've decided to go to France," Kyle said.

"But…" Stan's voice trailed off.

"I'm really sorry Stan, but that's just the way it is."

"Please don't leave Kyle, you deserve better than Christophe," Stan begged, trying to keep his tears from falling.

"Stan, Christophe loves me…" there was a long pause. "…and I love him."

"If you love him, how come you sound so hesitant?"

Kyle didn't answer.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what else to say," Kyle wiped the tears from Stan's face and left, looking back one last time to see Stan's face. He hated himself for doing this to his best friend, but it was for the best. Stan slowly got up and went inside. He made his way up to his room, and looked out the window, watching the night fall. Maybe it was for the best. Kyle was happy, and Stan wanted to see Kyle happy. He knew in his mind that he should give up, but his heart told him otherwise. Kyle was the only one for him and Christophe was capable of hurting Kyle, and Stan was going to prove this to Kyle one way or another.

That night Kyle couldn't sleep. His thoughts kept coming back to Stan. When he told Stan that he loved Christophe, why _was_ he so hesitant?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay, this chapter may have been confusing for some, I don't know, I guess it depends on how you look at it, but whatever. Things will be sorted out in later chapters. So please review. It's like 2 in the morning and I'm going to wander around my house aimlessly until I get sleepy…_

_-PoisonCherry69_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Special thanks to my reviewers Just a warning: There is a sex scene in this chapter. Read and Review!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So there Kyle was, eyes wide open, starring up at the ceiling. He had to get some sleep. He would be leaving South Park in one day. He would be leaving his friends and family behind. All the things he ever knew and loved would be gone in one day. But was it really worth it? Of course it was…it had to be. Kyle looked at the ring Christophe had given him on his 17th birthday. It was a silver band with both their initials engraved on the inside. It was a token of Christophe's love for him.

Kyle sighed and fell back on his bed. It was midnight and he was wide awake.

"I need a walk," Kyle mumbled to himself, while putting on his jacket. The redhead stepped outside. A fresh coat of snow had fallen and it looked like there was more on the way. Kyle began to walk down the street. He was going to miss the snow.

"Mmm…I wonder if there is snow in France…" Kyle thought to himself. He walked in the direction of Stark's Pond. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Stan sitting on the bench at the edge of the pond. Kyle slowly walked closer. The ebony haired boy turned his head to see Kyle standing next to him.

"So, what are you doing out this late?" Kyle asked.

"Oh, I dunno, I just needed to get out," Stan replied. "Sit down, Kyle," he said bluntly. Kyle did as he was told. They sat in silence for a while, before Kyle felt Stan's finger tips brush against his hand. Kyle gasped and before he could say any more, Stan climbed into Stan's lap, straddling the redhead's thighs. Kyle opened his mouth to confront Stan, but Stan put his index finger to Kyle's lips.

"Don't speak," Stan whispered. Something was wrong, he could see it in Stan's eyes. The other boy captured Kyle's lips in a mind blowing kiss. Kyle could taste beer on Stan's lips. He seemed to give into the kiss for a few moments, but soon pushed Stan away.

"Stan, why are you doing this?" Kyle said, trying to catch his breath.

"Please Kyle, just this once…make me feel better. I need you," Stan said, clinging to Kyle.

"Stan, I can't…" Kyle began, but Stan wouldn't take no for an answer. He kissed Kyle again, this time with more passion. The other boy fought back, but Stan was too strong. Stan began rubbing his body against Kyle's making the redhead moan uncontrollably. Kyle's lips went from Stan's mouth to the outline of his jaw, down to his neck, sucking on Stan's warm skin. A slight moan escaped from Stan's lips. Kyle felt tears forming in the corners of his eyes. What was he doing? He felt so confused, but in some odd way, this seemed so right…yet it wasn't. Kyle lifted his head from Stan's neck. Stan's head was thrown back against the bench. He seemed to be enjoying himself. He lifted his head and they began roughly kissing again.

Kyle lifted his hands to run his fingers though Stan's hair, but Stan directed them down to the bulge in his pants. Kyle could feel his own erection growing. The redhead began to unbutton Stan's jeans and Stan did the same to Kyle. Stan bucked his hips up against the other boy's. Both of them moaned. Kyle ran his hands up and down Stan's throbbing hard on. As Stan ran his fingers through Kyle's curls. Stan let out a loud moan before he came, saying Kyle's name over and over again. The other boy climaxed soon after. Stan licked his own cum off Kyle's hand. They cleaned themselves up. Stan held Kyle close, never wanting to let go. Both were breathing heavily. Stan climbed off Kyle.

"Thank you," Stan whispered before walking off into the darkness. Kyle buried his face in his hands crying silently.

"Why the fuck did I just do that?" Kyle said in disbelief. "I just don't know what came over me…" Kyle looked up when he heard footsteps walking away. Someone had been watching them. Kyle jumped up and ran. Once he was away from the pond, he stopped to catch his breath.

The boy looked up at the sky. Snow had begun to fall again. It seemed to calm him down. Reminding him of his childhood, before everything became so complicated. He headed home, trying to put the past in the past, he put everything in the past, except for Stan…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stan was sobering up now, walking down an empty road, without a particular destination in mind. He looked up at the sky. The snowfall was getting heavier. Stan slightly smiled, knowing that Kyle was looking up at that same sky.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Please accept my deepest apologies for the shortness of this chapter. I don't want to rush the story. It will get better though. Stay tuned…._

_PoisonCherry69_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thank you guys for reviewing! Yeah, so I finally updated this. The stupid spacing thing isn't working so the paragraphs might be spaced weird.Ok, anyways, there is really nothing else to say, so, go read! _

Kyle finally reached home, suddenly feeling tired. It was about three in the morning. He crawled under the blankets and fell alseep.

Meanwhile, Stan was still walking down the empty road. He didn't really feel like going home yet. He never wanted to go home. He never wanted to face the people he had came in contact with. Stan felt so ashamed. The town wouldn't be the same without Kyle. _Life_ wouldn't be the same without Kyle. Stan fell to his knees and sobbed. Reality was setting in. Kyle was leaving and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Stan? Is that you?" said a familiar voice behind him. Stan turned to see Kenny starring up at him.

"Kenny?"

"Yeah, dude, um, what are you doing out here?" Kenny asked.

"Oh, um, nothing really…" Stan replied, trying to think of a good excuse. "I'm just kind of pissed that Kyle's leaving."

"I see. You know I can make you feel better, if you know what I mean," the blonde said with a smirk. "I could use a nice fuck."

Stan rolled his eyes. "Stop it Kenny, I'm not in the mood."

"Sorry dude," Kenny said. "You must really care about Kyle to be all broken up about this. I mean you haven't seen each other in years."

"Yeah well, he's more than a best friend…to me at least."

"Well I don't know what to tell you, Stan," Kenny said, putting an arm on Stan's shoulder. Stan let out a heavy sigh.

"But, if you really love him that much, you could always go to France and I guess that would like prove how much you love him or something…"

"Hm…I dunno…" Stan said, deep in thought.

"Look, I got to go, see you later," Kenny walked off into the dark. Stan shoved his hands in his pockets and walked on.

The buzzer to Kyle's alarm clock sounded at seven the next morning. He had to be at Christophe's in an hour. It wasn't that he didn't care for the boy, he did…a lot. He cared for Stan too. It just seemed like such a risk to leave Christophe and go with Stan. What if Stan wasn't really right for him? If he did go with Stan, and it didn't work out, he would have left the best thing that ever happened to him. Kyle sighed, picked up his bags and went downstairs to say one final goodbye to his parents.

"Well, bye mom, bye dad," Kyle said with a sigh.

"Kyle, are you sure you want to do this?" Sheila said, hoping Kyle would stay.

"Mom, I'm positive, besides I can't turn back now."

"Okay fine, well goodbye, Kyle." And with that, he gave his parents a hug and walked out the door.

He hated the fact that he had to pass Stan's house to get to Christophe's place, but there was no other way. He paused, looking up at the Marsh residence.

"God, I'm so sorry Stan, you have no idea how hard this is for me," Kyle whispered. The redhead continued walking. He reached his destination and raised his hand to knock on the door. He hesitated for a second, knowing his life was going to change forever, he took a deep breath and entered.

"Hey," Kyle greeted with a smile. He leaned in for a kiss, but Christophe didn't kiss back. Kyle found this a little odd.

"Ready to go?" Christophe asked.

"Yeah, of course," Kyle replied. Kyle didn't like the look in Christophe's eyes. Something was different. "Um, is there something wrong?" Kyle asked.

"Well, in a way, but that can wait until we are in France."

"Oh, alright." Kyle didn't get why his boyfriend couldn't just tell him now. "Oh crap, what if he knows?" Kyle thought. This couldn't be good.

Stan was pacing around his room, wondering if he should take Kenny's advice. This was bugging the crap out of him. God, he couldn't take this anymore. Stan made up his mind. He was going to France, and if it didn't work, then, it was all over.

Kyle and Christophe had boarded the plane. Kyle was feeling extremely nervous. Kyle could only imagine what would happen if Christophe had found out. Part of him was telling him to run off the plane and go find Stan, take him in his arms and kiss him for all he's worth. But the other part was telling him to stay. Kyle put his hand on Christophe's lacing their fingers together. Christophe simply smiled. This didn't reassure Kyle, though. He had no clue what was going through his boyfriend's mind.

Stan waited in the airport anxiously. His flight left in three hours. Stan prayed that this was going to work. He ran a hand through his black hair, trying to calm himself down. He kept telling himself that this was all going to be worth it in the end.

Hours later, Kyle and Christophe were settling down in their new apartment. Kyle was waiting for the other boy to tell him what was bothering him.

"God, this is so beautiful," Kyle said, thoughtfully.

"Yeah, it feels good to be home again," Christophe said. There was a long silence before Christophe spoke again.

"Kyle, I have been meaning to tell you something."

"Sure, what is it?" Here it comes, the moment Kyle feared the most. He knew exactly what his boyfriend was going to say and he really didn't want to hear it.

"I saw you with Stan the other night," the boy said flatly.

"Oh Jesus, Christophe, I can explain. I didn't want to, he forced me," Kyle said, trying to defend himself the best he could.

"Well, from where I was standing, you seemed to be enjoying yourself. You see I waited until we got to France to tell you, so you wouldn't be able to run away and go cling to that bastard."

"W-what do you mean, 'so I wouldn't be able to run away'? Look, I'm so sorry for what I did, put, please can't we put it behind us?" Kyle pleaded, fearing his boyfriend more than anything right now.

"I need to teach you a lesson, Kyle. You belong to me and only me." And with that Christophe rose his fist up in the air.

_I hope that didn't suck so much. Yes, that was my attempt at a cliffhanger. I think there will be 3 or 4 chapters left or maybe more, I don't really know yet. So review and I will update._

_-PoisonCherry69_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Yeah, okay there is some violence in the beginning of this chapter. Sorry if I am making Christophe seem like a horrible person, its just kinda how it happened. And to answer _Lifelike's _question: the city they are in is called Bordeaux cause that is where my friend went last summer. Okay, enough of that, and on with the chapter.

* * *

And so it was. Christophe had thrown the first punch, but Kyle was soon to retaliate. His fists clenched, pounding into the other boys stomach. Glasses were shattering and shouting could be heard. When the fighting ceased, Christophe had a bloody nose, but Kyle was much worse. He had a pretty bad, deep cut above his right eye and several bruises. Kyle felt so defeated and helpless, like there was no way out of this. The redhead was backed into a corner. Christophe loomed over him, both were breathing heavily. Kyle had never been more afraid in his life, he felt tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He tried to push them back, refusing to let Christophe see him cry. The Frenchman looked like he was going to rough Kyle up some more, but instead, turned and walked into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him._

Kyle, wide eyed, made his way over the table were the phone was. His hands were shaking as he tried to call home.

* * *

Stan wondered the streets of France, with nothing but the clothes on his back, trying to find Kyle and Christophe's apartment. After asking around, he had found the address. Apparently, Christophe was still well known as "The Mole". Stan found the place, just as soon as the sun began to set. It was a pretty decent apartment. He was so exhausted as the made his way to the third floor were Kyle and Christophe would be, hoping that Kyle wouldn't be angry with him. The ebony haired boy neared the room, turning the doorknob, slowly but surely. Stan wasn't prepared for what he saw on the other side. Kyle was sitting in a dark corner of the room, curled up into a little ball, sobbing softly.

"Jesus Christ. Kyle what happened!" Stan ran over to his friend.

"Stan, be quiet, he can't know you're here," Kyle whispered.

"Christophe did this?" Stan questioned in shock. Kyle nodded. Quick thinking, Stan picked up Kyle, cradling him in his arms, and grabbed one of the boy's unpacked bags.

"We have to get you out of here," he whispered, closing the door softly behind them.

* * *

Night came across the sky and the two had found a cheap motel to stay at. It wasn't easy communicating with people who spoke a different language, but they got by. Stan had spent almost all of his money, his parents were probably worried sick, and he was miles away from home, but the only thing on his mind right now was Kyle.

The redhead was sitting on the bed as Stan cleaned up his cuts. When he finished, the boy pulled Kyle into a tight hug, reassuring him that everything was going to be alright.

"Stan…why did you come all this way?"

"I had to see you again, I had to try to get through to you one last time," Stan said.

"Oh Stan, I'm so sorry," Kyle said, his bottom lip quivering. "I should have listened to you, and now, everything's so fucked up…"

"No, its not, Kyle, I'm here, shhh, its okay," Stan said rocking Kyle back and forth in his arms.

"Stan," Kyle whispered into the boy's ear. "I hope I don't regret saying this…but, I love you."

Stan looked up. "Do you mean it Kyle?" Kyle simply smiled and his face inched closer to Stan's.

"God, Kyle why are you so beautiful?"

Their lips met in a tender kiss. Kyle's heart cried out to Stan and he proved it in the kiss. The same was true for Stan. Stan hoped that it didn't seem like he was talking advantage of Kyle, who seemed so vulnerable at the moment. They pulled away after what seemed like an eternity. Nothing was said for a while, the two just sat there, as Stan ran his hands lazily up and down Kyle's back.

"I'm gonna try to call my parents, why don't you get some rest okay?" Stan suggested.

"Okay," Kyle replied and climbed onto the old mattress in the middle of the room as Stan picked up the phone and dialed the operator so he could reach his parents.

"Mom?"

"Stan, were are you!"

"I'm kinda in France, Kyle's with me."

"What?"

"It's a long story, just please, come get us."

"Fine, I will fly out tomorrow morning. You are so grounded, Stanley," Mrs. Marsh said, hanging up. Stan sighed and then got in bed with Kyle. The redhead snuggled closer to him, feeling his warmth. Stan smiled before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Later that night, Christophe arose from the bedroom, where he had been since the fight, to find Kyle gone. He sighed heavily, sitting at the kitchen table. He lit a cigarette and sat there with his head in his hands, realizing that he just threw away all he ever had wanted in life.

* * *

**(6 Months Later)**

It was summer and Stan and Kyle had just graduated high school. Kyle's past was behind him and Stan was his main focus now. Christophe hadn't crossed his mind and Kyle wanted to keep it that way, but the other wasn't forgetting so easily.

Kyle had a new message. He clicked on his email icon. Surprisingly, it was from Christophe. Kyle's green eyes widened as he read it.

_Kyle,_

_I miss you. Where are you, and I'm so sorry. I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight. I need somebody and always. Will you come home and stop this pain tonight. Don't waste your time on me, your already the voice inside my head. I miss you._

_-Christophe_

"Oh…god…" Kyle said, in barely above a whisper.

* * *

_Yeah, sooo, what did you think? In Christophe's letter I used some of the lyrics from "I Miss You" by Blink 182. I don't own them whatsoever. One more chapter to go (I think) Everything will come together in the end. I hope it wasn't too rushed. Review._

_-PoisonCherry69_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner, but school has consumed most of my life. But anyways, this will be the end, but I'm making an alternate ending because there's a lot of ways this story could end. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Review this one too.

* * *

Kyle stared at the computer screen, a lot of things were racing through his mind. He wondered if he should respond, but then again, what would he say? Kyle figured he'd just wait, but he had to tell Stan, they told each other everything, it was just like that. He really didn't know what to do in this situation or what his true feelings were toward either boy. It made Kyle wish he was nine again and there was nothing he like this he had to worry about. But things change and people change, or at least, for Christophe's sake, that was what Kyle hoped._

The next day, Kyle's worries hadn't left him, but they became more bearable when he saw Stan's face. The spent most of the afternoon playfully wrestling in Stan's room, filled with giggles and kisses.

"Stan, you know I love you right?" Kyle asked, caressing Stan's face.

"Yeah."

"And you love me right?" Kyle questioned again.

"Yeah…" Stan cocked an eyebrow, not sure where his boyfriend was getting at.

"Good, cause I have to tell you something. But promise me you won't get mad."

"Why? What is it?"

"Well, I got an email from Christophe yesterday…" Kyle said, uneasily, unable to meet Stan's gaze.

"What did it say?"

"Just how he misses me and stuff…" the redhead replied.

"Oh, so does that mean you're…" Stan didn't finish his sentence, he was unable to, but Kyle knew what he was thinking.

"Sorry you had to hear all that, but I don't know what I'm gonna do, I didn't respond back yet."

Stan just sighed and wrapped his arms around the other boy. All Stan could do was be there for Kyle in his time of need. Kyle hugged Stan back, loving Stan for being so understanding and for not jumping to conclusions. He went home that night feeling better he had told Stan, but not feeling so good about what was going to happen in their relationship. It was all he could think about as he signed on to the internet. His stomach tied in knots as he saw Christophe has sent him another message. He laid a trembling hand on the mouse and dragged the cursor up and clicked on the message.

_Kyle,_

_I'm coming to see you. I can only stay for a day. I just want to clear some things up with you. I'm not asking you to get back together with me, I just want forgiveness. I'll see you soon,_

_-Christophe_

If Kyle could, he would stop Christophe form coming, but he knew it was too late.

Kyle, again, suffered another sleepless night.

The redhead stepped outside early the next morning. He had to meet his former boyfriend at his old house. No one had moved in yet and luckily Christophe still had the key. It was the only place they were able to talk with no distractions. Kyle approached the house to find Christophe leaning against the side wall, smoking. Kyle came closer.

"Hey," he said, lightly kicking a pebble on the ground. Christophe just nodded, acknowledging the boy's presence.

"Let's go inside."

Kyle followed Christophe inside. And so they stood, facing each other in an empty, dusty room. Christophe let out a deep sigh before speaking.

"Why did you come, Kyle?"

"What do you mean?"

"After all I did to you, everything I must have put you through…and yet you're here. Why?"

This statement made him think, if he was with Stan, why _did_ he come?

"I don't know what to say to that," he finally replied, feeling Christophe cup his cheek.

"God, I'm so sorry, Kyle, you have no idea." Christophe really looked hurt this time. He had saw a side of him that he had never seen before. The two just stood there, both starring into each others eyes. Their lips met. Kyle had missed to kisses they shared, he missed Christophe's strong hands running through his curls, he missed the French accent that made him melt inside. That all was coming back to him now, in this one moment, he relived it all. But just like that, it was gone when the name "Stan Marsh" crossed his mind.

"You know I'm with Stan right?" he asked.

"Figures, though you're not very loyal to him, are you?"

"Guess not…" Kyle replied. "I still love him though."

Christophe surprisingly smirked and backed Kyle up against the wall, capturing the redhead's lips in a mind blowing kiss. He pulled back, still smiling, particularly at Kyle's baffled expression.

"W-what was that for?"

"Do you still love me?" Christophe asked, not really answering Kyle's question. Kyle bit his lip and looked to the side. He could still feel Christophe's chocolate colored eyes starring at him.

"I want to say yes…but I can't knowing that I'd be betraying Stan," Kyle said, looking up at the other boy. Even though Christophe had hurt him, it didn't matter now because he could never let go of the love they once had, even all those times with Stan, Christophe was still in the very back of his mind. Without even thinking, he felt himself moving closer, wrapping his arms around Christophe, letting his head rest in the crook of Christophe's neck.

"I can't stay here for long…you know that right?" he whispered into Kyle's ear.

"I know…" Kyle was about to speak again, but no words came out. Christophe still held him.

"I just don't know if I can trust you again," Kyle said.

"Does that mean you're considering getting back together?" Kyle nodded. He shifted so he could see the other boy face to face. Christophe was waiting for those three words that he hadn't heard for so long to come out of Kyle's slightly parted lips, but instead Kyle said something else.

"I don't know what I'm getting myself into by going with you…but something tells me it's going to be okay. You've had such an impact on me…I just can't let you go."

They were standing so close that Kyle only had to extend his neck to touch Christophe's lips with his own. They began to kiss more passionately, their tongues intertwined. Kyle stopped and moved down to Christophe's neck, nuzzling it, and in barely above a whisper, an "I love you" escaped from Kyle's lips. Christophe held Kyle tighter. The redhead kissed the other again as if to sincere his words.

"What about Stan?" Christophe breathed, hating to bring that subject up, fearing ruining the moment.

"I wish he never had to know, but I'll have to tell him before we go," Kyle said.

"Do you need me to come with you?"

"No, it's better if he doesn't see you."

The Frenchman gave Kyle a kiss on the forehead before they both walked out of the house.

"Stay at my house until I come back, okay?" Kyle instructed as he made his way over to Stan's house. The feeling of nervousness came over him. He approached Stan's residence, only to find the boy gone, but there was a note under the doormat. He immediately noticed it was in Stan's handwriting.

_Kyle,_

_I know you're in love with Christophe, and I know you always have been. I understand that. I still want us to be friends. Though I'm glad I could make you feel better in the time we were together. Never forget me, okay?_

_-Stan_

Kyle stuffed the note in his pocket. He kept that note, it served as a memory of Stan. They never saw each other again face to face, but talked through letters. Maybe Kyle was some kind of lovesick fool and would be considered crazy for going back with Christophe after all that had happened, but at the moment, he didn't care. He didn't want to worry anymore and decided to take life one day at a time.

* * *

_Yes, so maybe it was a little rushed and maybe it wasn't my best writing, but I think I'm just getting over writers block. So the alternate ending will be coming soon if I get good reviews._

_PoisonCherry_


	9. Chapter 9 alternate ending

A/N: _Ok, yes, I finally updated this. This will be the last chapter, but I'll be back with another story soon. I like this ending a lot better than the last one, but it's just a tad short…sorry bout that._

_

* * *

_There was no way this could be happening. A sudden feeling of fear shot through every vain in Kyle's body. Christophe had made it seem like he was so sorry in the email, but he couldn't trust him. He never wanted to see him again after what had happened. Thinking about it brought tears to his eyes. The only think Kyle could do right now, was tell Stan. The two told each other everything, they were just like that. Kyle needed Stan's comfort and love more than anything.

* * *

They were sitting in the big arm chair in Stan's living room. Kyle was resting on top of Stan, while his boyfriend caressed his red curls.

"What's wrong? You seem distracted," Stan said, concerned.

"Well, I don't know how to tell you this, but, Christophe is coming back to South Park, and there is nothing I can do about it, and I'm really scared…" Kyle explained, his voice cracking slightly. Stan's grip on him tightened.

"I'm gonna let him hurt you again," he said reassuringly. Kyle sadly smiled, snuggling further in the other boy.

* * *

Stan and Kyle stood in front of Christophe's old house. No one had moved in, and Christophe still had the key. They could talk in private this way. Stan would be outside, in case Christophe tired anything. Stan gave Kyle a long, tender kiss, as if it were their last, before Kyle walked into the house. 

The room they were standing in was small, dusty, and empty. Kyle felt uncomfortable doing this. He was standing face to face with the person who had given him so much joy, only for it to end in pain. Christophe, on the other hand, seemed completely relaxed, leaning against the wall, smoking. They stood in silence for a while, trying to avoid eye contact.

"I'm very pleased to see you here, Kyle," Christophe said, moving closer, Kyle still said nothing.

"So we're going to get back together right?" The Frenchman continued to move closer. Kyle felt his back hit the wall. He was now trapped. Christophe had a smug smile on his face.

"I can't got back with you, I'm with Stan now," Kyle shuddered.

"Oh, are you really?" the boy seemed a bit disappointed, but didn't back down.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, it's just what you did, I can never trust you again…" Kyle had run out of things to say. He saw Christophe's fists clench, but then he let out a heavy sigh, his lips captured Kyle's. After a few moments, he pulled away, looking satisfied. Kyle felt his hand caress his cheek.

"Never forget me, kay?"

All Kyle could do was nod. The dark haired boy walked out of the house, every footstep echoing in the darkness. He heard Stan running up the stairs. He came bursting into the room.

"Oh thank god you're okay," he said, breathing a sigh of relief. Kyle giggled.

"Yeah, I'm okay…now," Kyle replied. Stan felt it unnecessary to ask about what had happened. Kyle seemed alright. The redhead grabbed Stan's hand, leading him out of the house, feeling happier than he had been in a long time.

* * *

_Yea, I thought it was okay. It's not the best ending in the world, but whatever. So yea please review, no flames please._


End file.
